Anna Grout
Name: Anaesthesia "Anna" Grout Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Painting, Motorcycling, Guitar Appearance: 5"10, 140. While not ugly by any means, Anna is almost certainly plain. Her mouth is a bit too wide for conventional beauty standards, and her nose a bit too broad. Her large, clear blue eyes, her only remarkable feature, are hidden by long bangs that obsure much of her face. Her hair is cut short in back, long in front, and dyed blue, currently. Fair skinned. She is solidly built, tall and strong, though she has lost a bit of her muscle since she quit her Jiu Jutsu lessons two years ago. With her sturdy frame, large bust, and distinctive hairstyle, many assume she is a lesbian. She tends toward dark clothing. As of this misadventure, she is wearing black and grey camo pants, heavy black and green combat boots, and a white T-shirt with the puzzling printed words "Thou Mayest" on the front. She hates bras but will likely pay for not wearing one at this juncture. Biography: Growing up in a middle class home with a pair of somewhat eccentric parents, both of which were artists and musicians, Anna felt a little left out among other kids. She felt that her own odd family life had robbed her of friendships with her "normal" peers, and acted out against her oblivious parents, running away from home more than once. These actions were mostly an attempt to get back at her parents, and never very serious, save for a certain period where she indeed lived on the streets for over four months. She struggled to survive on her own, but could not support herself. Even so, she was too stubborn to return home, only losing her resolve after being mugged in an alley, and nearly sexually assaulted on top of that. She returned home and was touched by her parent's acceptance of her, even after her cruel behavior towards them. As she got older and slightly more mature, she began to appreciate her parents' creative influences on her life, and embraced those influences for the first time. Ironically, with her family matters taken care of, she found that interacting with her peers was not so difficult after all. She found simple pleasures in arts and music, and attracted a few friends who shared similar interests. At one point she had her own band, but it broke up on account of extreme shittiness, all parties involved never spoke of it again. She became a rather confident and self assured young woman, even taking a few Jiu Jutsu lessons and learning to ride and maintain motorcycles. Her love life, however, is non- existant. She has trouble with intimacy, and is far more comfortable being friends with someone than being in a romantic relationship with them. She has never been much interested in sex, with either gender, but has come to accept that part of herself. Fired a handgun once, accidently hit firearms expert. Not into guns much anymore. Advantages: Anna is resourceful and cunning, talents developed during long sojourns on inner city streets. She is tall and quite strong, and a very tenacious, dirty fighter. Disadvantages: Hates following directions, and she can get hung up on vexing problems. Can't stand failure. Designated Number: Female Student no. 61 --- Designated Weapon: Jack O'Connor's polished and lacquered skull (Danya's personal paperweight) Conclusion: So G61's a reformed wild child, eh? Seems like she still has a problem with authority though. Might make her prone to not play the game... then again, if she can't failure, she probably won't be looking to lose either. I could go either way on this girl, but for some reason, I'm thinking she might go far in this game. The above biography is as written by Tilt. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: Dane Zygmunt Killed by: Commited suicide Collected Weapons: Jack O'Connor's polished and lacquered skull (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anna, in chronological order. V3 *Dork of the Manatee *At a Loss *Death and All His Friends Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anna Grout. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students